Scared
by dylanfeathers
Summary: A series of unsent letters from Syaoran and Sakura, buried side by side under the same sakura tree. One sees the other's, delving into words and feelings poured in paper.
1. From Her

Scared

[A/N: A Sakura/Syaoran fanfic. AU. Drabble.]

_Syaoran_

It's been almost a year. One month or two months short since I've known you. Before that you were just another familiar face.

Whenever I'm with you, music follows us. Everywhere, anywhere, anytime; as long as I'm in the same space and time as you. It was an indispensable part of me, and perhaps also you... we have different sides of it in which we live on, in which we are attracted to... but when we are together, it seems like all walls have vanished. Yours and mine become one, in that moment, suspended in that small space of time.

We haven't really talked about ourselves, or our lives beyond the time we spend together. All I know is that we are both attracted to music, and that in your own time you try to immerse yourself in yours. I do the same, but I don't know if you know.

It was as if music has brought us together. Without it, I couldn't have met you.

I am just so grateful for meeting someone like you. But I am scared of telling you my emotions, things that I feel will push you away from me. I am so scared of losing you, to the point that I have to distance myself from you from time to time. I am so afraid that the things that had happened in my past will happen again.

So I will just stay here, and be your friend.

_Sakura_


	2. From A Distance

It was pure surprise, seeing her handwriting on the small piece of paper instead of his. It had the scent of the cherry blossoms and the earth in which it was previously buried; it looked like it has been in here for some time. Clutching the letter in his hand, he produced from his pocket another one, this time grinning as he looked forward to reading the heap of letters beneath the other hole he had dug.

He wasn't really the type for letters and stuff like that. He preferred expressing himself through actions, through gestures, through his music which would make girls swoon and throw themselves at him.

But she wasn't like any of them. In the short space of time that he knew her, he would notice her eyes looking far ahead, into the sky, spacing out. She would close her eyes, let the wind play with her hair if there was any; and if there were music, she would sing. He was one of the people who provided her the melodies and the songs. Ever since he was captivated by her voice that fateful night, he always wanted to hear her, singing or not. He loved the brightness of her laugh, that glint whenever she has an idea, that joy when she enjoys whatever she's doing.

There were times, and many of them, that she would just keep herself quiet, get a pen and write something on her black binder. Whenever she does this, he can't help but wonder what was in it. That secretive manner in which she wrote mystified him.

He was always fascinated with the songs she wrote, whenever she would sing tunes that were new to him, but somehow familiar; whenever she would sing lyrics that resonate his own thoughts. Her songs held him captive, but he never showed it; he was just watching her from a distance, only talking with her about music and academics and business.

That was when he started writing. He found that he can be honest whenever his pen touches the paper, he can drop the easy smile and poker-faced attitude whenever his words swirl across the surface. He was free, like he was whenever he touches his guitar and let his passion drive the music.

And whenever he finishes writing something, he'd go to his favorite tree which shares the same name as her, the one in the middle of the park, where he'd bury the letters beneath the soil. He made sure to remember one of the tree's roots as a mark near the hole he made.

But tonight, as he proceeded to bury his recent letter, he happened to dig at the wrong side of the root. And he chanced upon her treasure.

_Now I know, Sakura. But I won't let you know just yet._ He smiled at himself as he opened his letter.


	3. From Him

_Sakura_

There will be only a small chance that you'd read this. I'm not counting on the possibility that you'd dig this up, but yeah.

I've always looked at you from afar, whenever I hear you singing or laughing. It was nice getting to know you. It was like another world was opened to me, that which you are in. Because of you, my world expanded; it was not just rock and roll anymore, if you know what I mean. I hope I've done the same to you as well.

But I'm afraid that knowing you was not enough. There are still so many things that I don't know about you, so much that even two years won't be enough to know all of them.

But I know one thing: I will spend all the time I have knowing you, because for all I know, you've opened my heart. I know I'll always feel this way about you ever since your voice captivated me that night, when the music of my guitar suddenly felt so right with you singing. It was bliss, feeling that yours and mine became one, within the wind, at that moment.

Just always remember, you have made a handprint in my life.

_Syaoran_


	4. Keys

"Play the keys, please?"

She incredulously looked at Syaoran, who was holding his guitar while in band practice. Somehow she managed to tag along (with the 'encouragement' from him which, of course, made her swoon mentally) and she just planned to watch him pour his soul while playing.

"EH! Why me?"

"Well, just this once?" And he gave her a pleading look. It was hard to say no.

She sighed, but smiled mentally as she replied, "Okay."

She concentrated on studying the chords later that night. _Eh... the things I do for him... hmmm._

But if it was because she wanted to see him performing at his best, she will do it.

The day of the performance came. She set-up her keyboard at the back, hoping that it was the best angle for catching peeks of him.

"For a first and last practice last night, not bad," he said as he set-up his amplifier and guitar.

"Uwaaaah, I'm not really cut out for this, am I..." she replied as she just watched him.

Two hours later, they were playing. She tried, really tried to concentrate on the chords she was playing, but she can't help but look at him plucking his electric guitar and making various effects. She was fascinated, to the point that she played the chords as to complete the aura given by his guitar's music. She wanted to make the sounds as whole and complete as possible.

But also, she wanted to let him feel that she is trying her best to cope up with him, trying to say through music that if she needs him to be in _there_, she will do it.

_Syaoran_

Playing the keys was fun. Thanks for asking me (?) haha. The things I do for you... really...

You're a very sly person, you know that? But it only makes me want to watch you more and more.

_Sakura_


	5. Wallet

"You wanna grab dinner or something?" Syaoran asked as they walked together after class. It was getting dark, the stars twinkling one by one as they walked down the road. There were only a few people around, the lights from the nearby buildings illuminating the street. Sakura smiled, feeling slightly hungry and amused.

They arrived in a nearby dimsum house and ordered pork dumplings. Sakura noticed his wallet as he took out some cash. "My treat," he said, "but only because it's pay day today."

"Haha yeah. Don't worry, next time I'll treat you when it's my pay day," Sakura laughed as she took the food. "Where do we go next?"

"There," Syaoran said as he guided her to a restaurant. They ordered more food, and as soon as they sat down, Sakura asked, "Well, sorry if I'm asking you this... but why is your wallet _girly_? And... yellow at that..."

He laughed. "Conversation starter. You know, whenever I hang out with people they always ask about this."

* * *

><p><em>Syaoran<em>

Remember that time when we first ate dinner together? And your yellow wallet... which, surprisingly, was an effective conversation starter. It took us, I think, three hours before we went home. And yeah, I think that time I spilled a little too much of me and my stories. As you said, I have 'saved' my 'important files' in you.

Little did I know that this was the start of everything. :D

_Sakura_


	6. Bet

They were at another restaurant having dinner, coming from a meeting about the upcoming events in their group. Sakura was savoring her fudge-filled ice cream while Syaoran talked about his previous experiences with girls.

"Hmmm, sorry, but I can't help but ask," Sakura said as she put down her spoon. _Here she is with her questions again,_ Syaoran thought as he became amused. "I thought that all of you in the band had a crush on Kaho." She giggled.

"Yeah, well... for me, it was true, but you know, she has someone else," Syaoran replied. "Besides, I think it was Eriol who got really attached to her in the end."

"Yeah, I noticed. But yeah, another question. What happened between you and Meiling? Your side."

"Oh, THAT." Syaoran gulped. "Well, long story short, I didn't like her, really. Well, there was a time that my feelings were messy, and she just kept nagging about our status, and I just sort of lost interest. Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm. You know, it helps when you know both sides of the coin. It helps you have an overall idea of the truth," she winked. "Haha, player."

"Yeaaaaah. I got game," Syaoran playfully replied. "We're the same, actually... considering the number of guys you have had a fling or thing with." He grinned evilly.

She blushed. "Whatever. Next question. Well, I know you have had a bunch of girls who were close to you in our group... hmmm, how do I ask this?" she asked as she toyed with her ice cream. She was beginning to feel cold. "Well, would they kiss you willingly?"

"Haha, weird question. But yea, I'll answer it for you. Hmmm, let's see, there's Kaho, but she will only kiss the one she likes," Syaoran grinned. "Then there's Meiling, but yeah... I don't think she will..."

"How about Miyuki-nee?"

"Naaaaah, she WON'T and I won't let her HAHA!"

"Mean guy... well, I wouldn't kiss you anyways, given that I don't like you and stuff like that..."

She was surprised when he pulled her close, her face inches from his. Syaoran grinned and said, "You want to know?"

"Oh my God. Nooooooooooo..."

Later, when Sakura got home, her cellphone beeped. Syaoran's message read:

_The bet is on... and I'm really bound to do it someday. You will never know. :))_

* * *

><p><em>Sakura<em>

One phrase back then: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. :))

And what I sent you earlier thru text, that was true. Even you can attest to that. But back then, there were no feelings yet... and it all started there.

Oh the fun.

_Syaoran_


End file.
